


I Found A Love

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Magnus Bane and Alexander meet in the most random of circumstances. They both have plans and their own lives until they were drawn together changing both their lives forever.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Hello You

Alexander was traveling east heading back home after visiting his family for the holidays. To his surprise, it was one of the best family holidays in years.  
His brother Jace had finally announced his engagement to his girlfriend Clary and asked him to be his best man and his sister had announced that she was pregnant. He was going to be an uncle and could not have been happier for all of them. 

His father, Robert, was the biggest surprise as he seemed to be happier then he had ever seen him. Retirement suited him, he looked fitter and healthier than he had in years.  
They spent hours talking late into the night with his father apologizing for not being around when he was younger and not being as supportive as he should have been. 

Alexander felt like he was meeting his father for the first time as Robert took a drink as they played chess, “You should find a nice boy, someone who makes you happy. You deserve to be happy Alexander.”

Alexander froze as he had not outed himself to his parents and did not know what to say as his father winked and smiled adding, “Before your mother tries to set you up with that young man down the road!”

Alexander pulled back and shook his head vehemently, “Raj-Oh good lord-No!”  
Robert laughed as he moved his chess piece into position adding, “Checkmate!”

Alexander raised his glass clinking it against his father’s as it was no surprise, Apart from Robert being a very prestigious lawyer, he was also a former chess master and no one in the family had ever beaten him.

They started to play again as Robert refilled both glasses, “I know I have never said it but I am so proud of you. To be honest, I was a little jealous, you always made your own way and never needed me.”

Alexander was surprised, “ What? No- that’s not true. You were never around and seemed to avoid me. Jace and Isabelle did not have the same issue.”

Robert leaned forward across the table, “That is because Jace could barely tie his shoelaces at 12 and Isabelle was well - difficult. If you tell the others, I’ll deny it- but you are my favorite! I am so sorry, I did not realize how hard it was for you- forgive me?” 

Alexander at 23 felt his eyes fill with tears he stood up removing himself from the small table unable to hold his glass overwhelmed by the words his father had spoken. So many times he had wanted to hear him say it, so many times he had needed him to say it and only now as the words rang in his ears Alexander finally had what he had ached for- the unconditional love of his father. 

Robert watched his son wipe the tears from his own cheeks and placed his hand on his shoulder as Alexander turned to face him Robert ran his hand on Alexanders face, “ I don’t blame you for being angry with me. I deserve it. Perhaps we could spend some time together while you are here, I love you, my boy!”  
Alexander collapsed into his father's arms mumbling, “I love you too- Thank you. Yes- I would like that.”

It was as if a dark cloud lifted over his head as they sat and talked well into the early hours of the next morning and the days that followed were perfect. Alexander felt closer to his family than ever before. 

As the holiday came to an end Alexander was in no hurry to leave until he absolutely had too unlike other times when he had either stormed out or lied making an excuse to return home early.

With mandatory hugs and promises of keeping in contact spoken with honesty and eagerness and his mother, Maryse, providing enough food to feed his apartment building, Alexander pulled out of the driveway beeping the horn and waving. He had a long drive ahead of him and with all going well was expecting to be home before midnight.

There was someone else who was a few miles behind him expecting the same easy drive though slightly more comfortable in his brand new sports car.

Magnus was returning to New York after being contacted by a lawyer who had informed him that he was the sole heir to his father's estate.  
Magnus sat in the small office filled with books and files reading a letter that was left to him. The letter was cold and formal stating his father simply did what he thought was best placing him into care when his mother died as at that time his father did not have the means to feed himself.  
Magnus had wished he had an opportunity to meet him and after a long and very detailed discussion with the lawyer the more he learned the more he realized perhaps it was better that he hadn’t.

All those years in an orphanage, he had wondered who his father was and what type of man he was choosing to make up stories that his father was a secret agent that had died fighting overseas or a fireman who died rescuing a kitten from a fire and he did tell someone at one of his many schools his father was a cattle farmer and was trampled to death by a stampede as that was easier to believe than the reality that he was simply unwanted. 

Magnus signed the documents and while the IRS took quite a large chunk the inheritance gave Magnus a convertible silver F-type Jaguar and a nice little top-up in his bank account so he could stop working as a bar manager and finally open his own club.

The Highway was straight and long with nothing but desert on either side. A scattering of trees here and there mostly baron land. He did like the car though, it was perfect and in immaculate condition. He lost radio reception as he had entered the dead zone.

In the middle of nowhere with nothing else for the next 200 miles, Magnus sat back and relaxed considering options as he felt his next move would be the foundation of his new life and wanted to get it right. 

Alexander was 10 miles ahead making good time. There was no traffic on the road and not much to look at as far as scenery. He was onto his 8th chocolate chip cookie and had been driving for 4 hours and still had a long way to go.  
Alexander had passed 3 cars and 2 trucks and was coming up behind a truck heavily laden with large tires traveling far to fast given the circumstances. Alexander pulled out to overtake it, pulling back behind it as the truck swerved.  
Alexander yelled and beeped his horn, “Hey asshole!”

Alexander watched as it started to swerve again, this time right over to the other lanes, trying to correct itself. The swerving became worse and the truck seemed to be losing control. He could see a car coming in the opposite direction and had a feeling something awful was about to happen.  
He flashed his lights and beeped his horn hoping the driver of the truck would notice wondering if it was fatigue or something else. 

The oncoming car had obviously not noticed either as it did not appear to make any effort to avoid the truck and then tragedy struck.  
The truck slammed into the oncoming car head-on. 

Alexander reacted quickly slamming on his breaks watching as the accident unfolded in front of him.  
There was nothing he could do except try to avoid being hit himself.

The car flipped and traveled 30 meters sliding on its roof spinning like a top. The force of the impact tipped the truck on its side with the truck jackknifing and losing its load with one tyre smashing onto Alexanders windscreen before bouncing off.

Alexander reversed further up, swinging the car around and turning his headlights on facing oncoming traffic. His instincts took over and he jumped out of his car dodging the tyres as they rolled from the truck. He ran towards the other car to check on the passengers. He did not need a medical degree to work out both the driver and passenger were dead killed instantly. 

He grabbed his phone and tried to call emergency services however there was no signal. He then ran towards the truck to check on the driver, the driver was dead however he could hear a little girl crying and he yelled, “Don’t worry, I will get you out!”

As the truck was laying on its side the undercarriage was piping hot and Alexander removed his shirt ripping it in two as he wound the material around his hands so he could climb up.

Magnus could see a car in front of him and it took a moment for him to realize it was stationary and had its lights on, he slowed down pulling up a few hundred meters in front of Alexanders car and jumped out looking around surveying the carnage. 

Magnus tried to call emergency services but could not get reception either.

Magnus saw the door open of Alexander’s car and the smashed windscreen. He looked around for a body but could not see one.  
He then noticed the upside-down car and as he went to approach it he heard a voice yelling, “HELP Over here, There’s a girl trapped in the truck.”

Magnus noticed the man standing on top of the truck that was laying on its side and ran over to help. 

Alexander watched him coming towards him, he seemed to shine in the sun as he went to scale the truck Alexander stopped him, and unwound the material from his hands adding, “Careful, it is hot! Use these!”

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat and nodded winding the material around his own hands thinking the undercarriage of the truck was not the only thing that was hot!.  
There before him stood a man on a mountain only this mountain was the side of a large interstate ‘Mac’ truck. He was the epitome of tall, dark and forget handsome- so freaking hot his smile melted into Magnus soul as the stranger placed his hand down pulling him up both of them breathing in as their shoulders flexed. 

Alexander pulled Magnus close into him ensuring that Magnus was standing firmly beside him as there wasn’t much room.

Magnus watched as the sun shining on the back of the stranger created a shadow. It reminded Magnus of a sculptured piece he had seen of Alexander ‘The Great’ except this one was bare-chested wearing blue jeans. His mop of black hair setting off his beautiful hazel eyes matched only by his warm smile.  
They were now inches from each other as Magnus unwound the material from his hands, “Thanks”  
Alexander’s eyes glazed over Magnus appreciating him as if he was a fine piece of art, his mouth was dry as he licked his lips before whispering, “Your welcome”

If there was ever a moment that Magnus questioned his own sexuality, the answer was obvious to him now. He was definitely bi-sexual and happy to be so believing that this gorgeous man in front of him felt a similar attraction.

Alexander’s eyes sparkled, “Hi- Can you give me a hand?”  
Magnus nodded, “ Hello- Of course! What would you like me to do!”

All Alexander wanted was to kiss him without being punched in the face.

However, given the emergency, Alexander replied, “Help me get the driver out so we can pull the chair back and get the girl!”

Magnus nodded, “Is he hurt”  
Alexander shook his head, “No- He is dead!”

Magnus pulled back, “Are you sure he is dead?”

Alexander nodded as he pulled the door open and leaned across, unbuckled the seat belt pulling the dead body towards the door. The deadweight was a struggle and Magnus grabbed one arm and Alexander the other they pulled the man out both of them eager to let go as the dead man rolled over the side dropping 5 meters to the ground making a thud sound.  
Magnus looked at it, “Sorry”  
Alexander looked at the body and turned to Magnus, “I don’t think he can hear you!”  
Magnus nodded staring at it, “Still- Hardly a dignified manner in which to be treated in death!”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow as what Magnus had said was true but he had no choice, the little girl was crying and he wasn’t sure if she was hurt.  
He looked at Magnus and nodded, “Next time I will try and be more careful! If I climb in, can you pull her out once I move the seat!”

Magnus nodded and found himself staring at Alexanders ass as the firmly fitting blue jeans covered it as Alexander yelled, “I’m in!”  
Magnus breathed out whispering to himself, “Not quite sweetheart!”

Alexander tried to move the seat but the hinge was bent and it wouldn’t budge.  
The tone in his voice changed as he smiled looking down at the little girl who looked African American by descent, “Hey there, We are going to get you out. Can you wiggle your toes and your fingers?”

The little girl stopped crying looking up at Alexanders' big smile and nodded.  
Alexander smiled back, “Great- There’s a nice man helping and he is going to pull you out when I move the seat and then we are all going to have some chocolate chip cookies to celebrate.”

The girl nodded as Magnus frowned, “Do you really have chocolate chip cookies?”  
Alexander nodded, “Oh Yes, I would never lie about such an import thing”  
Magnus smiled once again surprised at his shirtless ‘Alexander The Great’ in his firmly fitting blue jeans just happened to have some chocolate chip cookies on him. 

Magnus smiled, “Oh and he cooks as well!”  
Alexander blushed as his feet smashed into the side of the seat with Magnus pulling back at the force watching the bracket buckle again.

It wasn’t easy to do with the truck on its side. After two tries he was nearly there.

Magnus looked at him, “You may want to hurry- I smell gas.”

Alexander could smell it too and breathed deeply before hurling both legs as hard as he could at the side of the seat. Magnus heard the bracket snap and moved quickly as it flew towards his head missing him by inches. 

A fire had ignited and they were about to be engulfed in flames.

Magnus yelled, “We really have to go!”

The backrest fell on top of the body on the ground as Magnus looked down, “Sorry- again!”

Alexander yelled, “NOW”

Magnus saw the little girl's legs and pulled her out, “ Come on sweet pea, You are safe now!”

The little girl clung to him tightly as Alexander climbed out grabbing a small pink backpack with fairies on it and a larger black bag.

Magnus handed the girl to Alexander and climbed down. Alexander passed her down gently throwing the bags before jumping down himself noticing the smoke and flames spreading quickly. The fumes from the tyres were deadly and they needed to be further away than they were to be safe. 

Magnus ran with the little girl in his arms and Alexander had the bags stopping at his car he tried to start it but the battery had gone dead. He tried twice but it was no use so he grabbed what he could.

As he stepped back to pick up the other bags there was a huge explosion and Magnus could see a tyre alight heading straight for Alexander.  
The tyre fell on the hood of Alexanders car as Magnus yelled, “ RUN “

Magnus jumped into his car sitting the girl on his lap as he placed his car in reverse and floored it pulling up to Alexander yelling, “GET IN”

Magnus changed gears quickly watching a flying rubber tyre heading towards them. He drove a mile down the road before stopping ensuring they were safe as the wind was pushing the smoke east.

There was a silence between all of them, an exasperated breath with adrenalin having kicked in.

Magnus looked at him, “What about the people in the other car?”  
Alexander shook his head, “ No they are de…didn’t make it”  
Magnus asked the same question he had before, “Are you sure?”  
Alexander nodded, “I am no medical expert, however, I do not believe there is a procedure that can fix decapitation”

Magnus raised his eyebrow knowing that would not have been a pleasant sight, His voice softened as he asked, “Are you ok?”

Alexander nodded and held out his hand introducing himself, “Alexander”  
Time stood still for Magnus, for just a moment Magnus was stunned his ‘Alexander The Great’ could not possibly be named ‘Alexander’ what were the odds?  
Magnus pulled back, “What?”  
Alexander sensed something slightly odd, “Lightwood- Alexander Lightwood. Are you ok?”  
Magnus nodded, “Magnus- Magnus Bane, and I am very ok!”

As their hands came together and skin touched skin they both felt the gentle touch of the other.  
Alexander could have stared at Magnus all day he was freaking gorgeous, his caramel skin looked so soft. His eyes chocolate brown, the man obviously had style and class and his voice melted into his Alexanders skin. Alexander heard the words of a song dancing in his head (I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life)  
Alexander blushed slightly licking his lips whispering “Hi”  
Magnus noticed Alexander lick his lips and he swallowed hard as he heard the words of a song dancing in his head ( I found a love- for me. Darling just dive right in-follow my lead!) He replied, “Hello!”

Their stares were interrupted by the little girl still on Magnus lap, “I have to go to the toilet!”

Magnus and Alexander looked at her as Magnus opened the car door and she climbed out running to the back of the car yelling, “Don’t look”

Alexander replied, “No problem there”  
Magnus replied, “ A lady deserves her privacy”

Alexander laughed as he rummaged through his own bag finding a shirt to put on as Magnus winked at him, “Oh please don’t feel the need to dress up on my account”

Alexander smirked pulling the shirt down as they both made their way to the front of the car both tried to get signal with no luck and they jumped back in the car driving until they were finally on the other side of the dead zone sign and were able to call emergency services. 

Alexander pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to Magnus. Magnus took it, “Thank you- Sorry about your car!”  
Alexander nodded, “It’s Insured!”

Magnus picked up the little girl and put her on the hood, “So sweet pea what's your name? Mine is Magnus and this is Alexander.”

Alexander liked the way Magnus said his name. He handed her some water and she had a drink replying, “Madzie”

Alexander handed her a cookie and then offered Magnus one.

Madzie almost inhaled the biscuit, “These are good”  
Magnus took a bite of his, “They are good”  
Alexander took a bight of his and nodded, “I have plenty more!”

Alexander handed her a sandwich asking, “Were you traveling with your dad?”

The little girl frowned and stopped suddenly, “He is not my dad”

Magnus and Alexander looked at each other noticing the change in the little girl as her shoulders sunk and she stared at the ground.

Magnus asked, “ Do you know his name?”

Madzie shook her head, “Nope”

Alexander did not like this sound of this and neither did Magnus. Magnus looked at her asking, “Where’s your mum?”

Madzie finished her biscuit, “don’t have one”

Alexander’s heart broke as Magnus nodded, “Me either- What's your last name?”  
Madzie looked confused as Alexander smiled, “My name is Alexander Lightwood!”  
Magnus nodded, “Mine is Magnus Bane. You are Madzie- ?”  
The little girl shrugged, “Just Madzie”

Magnus started to talk to Madzie as Alexander handed her the bag of cookies, “Here hold these, I have to go to the toilet-Don’t look!”  
Madzie nodded, “Promise”  
Magnus nodded, as Alexander walked behind the car to take a piss Magnus could not help but wonder what Alexander was now holding in his hand slightly distracted at the thought.

Magnus continued to talk to Madzie and Alexander went to the front of the car opening the little pink backpack hoping to find more information or an address. There was was a change of clothes and a small ratty knitted bunny rabbit that had definitely seen better days. He opened the other bag and pulled back.

Alexander yelled out to Magnus, “Magnus can you help me for a second”

Magnus turned around and noticed the look on Alexanders face as he walked over Alexander opened the black bag and there were bundles of money in it.

Magnus looked at him pulling back, “She doesn’t go to school. She doesn’t have a last name and does not know where she was. She said she was asleep in a bed and woke up in a truck.”

Magnus had found out enough from the little girl to know something was terribly wrong.  
Neither of them touched the money as Magnus looked at the bundles of cash and estimated there was about 50,000 dollars. Alexander thought the same as he zipped up the bag. 

Magnus turned to him, “What are you going to do!”  
Alexander shrugged, “ Hand it over to the police- I guess child services will take her.”  
Magnus shook his head, “No- I am not handing her to child services!”  
Alexander looked at him, “I don’t think you have a choice”  
Magnus looked at him, “I can take her and leave here now. I would rather sort it out in New York than hand over to anyone in the goddam desert.”  
Alexander went quiet, “ Hold on- I need to make a call?”

Alexander made his call and put his father on speakerphone, “Dad I need a favor. I am fine but there has been an accident. A little girl was the only survivor and the man who helped me rescue her does not want to hand her over to child services. There’s a complication.”

Robert listened and spoke to Magnus in-depth and gave them both advice when making the statement to the police. Robert was glad neither of them had touched the money and Robert would get back to them.

They sat and waited as Magnus sighed, “So where were you heading?”  
Alexander sighed, “ New York”  
Magnus nodded, “I can give you a lift if you like? Its the least I could do”  
Alexander nodded, “Thanks, that would be great. Perhaps we can catch up for a drink when we get back,”

Magnus smiled reaching for another cookie, “I would like that.”

Alexander had another drink, “So you live in New York?”  
Magnus nodded, “Brooklyn. So Alexander, what do you do? Wait- Let me guess. You're from the Eastside, You play football, I am guessing you are in construction and when you are not working you spend your time on the water sailing surrounded by beautiful women. ”

Alexander laughed, “Close. I live on the west side and run an indoor archery club. When I am not working I like to take photo’s around the city and don’t go out much. Beautiful women do not interest me!”

Magnus smiled, “Really!”

Alexander nodded, “What about you- Let me guess! So you live in Brooklyn, I am guessing actor or model and when you're not working you spend your time going to art galleries and socializing with the rich and famous.  
Magnus laughed, “ I am a part-time dance choreographer who manages a bar and I am hoping to open my own soon. My friends are more the working hard- infamous kind. You thought I was a model?”

Alexander nodded, “Hmm”

Magnus blushed as Alexander handed him another biscuit and Magnus took it unable to stop staring at him. 

Alexander held his stare, “Do you believe in love at first sight Magnus?”

Suddenly they could hear sirens and see flashing lights in the distance coming towards them.

Magnus's head was spinning and his mouth was dry as he swallowed the mouthful of biscuit the words rolled out from his lips, “I have heard it can happen. Do you?”

Alexander stood up and brushed himself off turning towards Magnus he rang his finger along the top of Magnus's hand as Magnus shivered Alexander whispered into his ear, “I do now!”

Alexander went to pull away as Magnus grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into him smashing his lips against Alexanders as Alexander moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Magnus.

The forceful kiss becoming slower as their tongues flicked against each other with the sirens now upon them Alexander pulled back, “Let's get this done and get out of here!”

Magnus brushed Alexanders fringe away from his eyes and nodded as the fire engines flew past and a police car pulled up alongside them.


	2. Check Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets the family.

Two county policeman stepped out of the vehicle, One was in his late 50’s, he seemed to be more senior and had his notebook already out. The other was in his mid-30s. He was reasonably fit, clean-shaven, pressed shirt with a large reseeding hairline.  
The older man nodded, “Are you the ones that called it in?”

Alexander started to give his statement as the policeman stopped him, “Hold on. So you are not together then?”  
Alexander smiled, “Yes”  
Magnus replied, “No!”  
They both looked at each other as the policeman smiled, “Try again”  
Magnus said “Yes”   
Alexander said “No”   
The policeman sighed, “Nearly there- 3rd time lucky!“  
Alexander smiled, “We weren’t together before and now we are!”  
The policeman looked at both of them and spoke to Alexander directly, “ We saw you as we approached, Your not easy to miss. must be what 2m tall? You pulled away and you looked like you were kissing”

Alexander placed his head down nodding and then corrected the man, “1.9 meters” 

Magnus became very nervous, shook his head unsure of whether they were about to be arrested, or beaten up or even shot on sight and dumped in the desert or raging fire!  
His heart started to beat rapidly worried he had walked into homophobic central and blurted out, “Oh we weren’t kissing, I was …checking for fleas”

Magnus could not believe he said it. It was definitely the most stupid thing he had ever said so far in his entire life. He couldn’t correct it and noticed the policeman’s offsider seemed to step back slightly. 

Magnus saw Alexanders reaction as Alexander raised his eyebrows lost for words.

The Senior policeman looked at Magnus raising his eyebrow, “ And does he?”  
Magnus slowly shook his head and replied, “No Sir! He does not!”  
The Senior policeman repeated as he wrote in his notes, “ No sign of fleas.”

He looked at them both again, “Look, I have dead bodies, a major shutdown on a national highway, a raging fire, a roadblock, and every politician from her to New York snapping at my heels, and that is not counting quite a lot of paperwork. Whether you are together or not, I don’t care. I need a statement. So, From the top”

Alexander omitted two very important facts on the advice of his father as Robert knew straight away this was an FBI issue. He had a contact in the agency and this was exactly his area of expertise.   
The first omission was finding a little girl who was now sleeping in Magnus car which was meters away from them.   
He also omitted the large bag of cash that was presently being used as a pillow. 

Apart from that everything else was the truth including the kiss.

The offsider smiled, “That’s beautiful- My wife and I met the same way”  
Alexander smiled, “Really?”  
The older policeman pulled back just as surprised, “Really?”  
The younger man nodded and his face beamed. “Oh very similar, Julie had borrowed her father's truck to move house and hit a cow. The cow wedged under the front end and she couldn’t move forward or reverse. I was just traveling through and pulled over to help. The moment I saw her, I knew- It was love at first sight and 6 months later we were married. Now we have twin boys and another on the way!”  
Magnus nodded, “Congratulations. That is beautiful!”  
The older man nodded looking at his partner, “I did not know that!”  
The policeman looked back at Alexander, “So-Is there anything else”  
Alexander shook his head, “No- not that I can recall, that is it.”

The policeman nodded, “ You’ll have to turn around and head back to the crossroad, No one is getting through here tonight. Or you can stay and keep kissing- your choice!”

They shook hands as Alexander and Magnus walked back to the car as the policemen drove towards the fire.   
Alexander had to wake Madzie up to move her, placing her on his lap as they drove back from where they both pretty well started.

Alexander looked at Magnus, “Fleas really! You so owe me dinner for that!”  
Magnus sighed, “ I’m sorry. I was worried they might not have been happy to see two men kissing. Dinner is the least I could do! I’ll even throw in dessert!”  
Alexander smiled, “I’ll hold you to that!”

The flirtatious banter was much more than that to both of them. It was a promise of things to come.

Madzie started to wake up wriggling on Alexanders lap.

Magnus looked at Alexander, “ Did you get that other policeman’s name”  
Alexander laughed, “Why, are you interested? ”  
Magnus smiled, “No. Just intrigued, How does one unstick a cow wedged into one's front end!”  
Alexander laughed, “With great difficulty, I would imagine!”

They spent the next 2 hours heading back to the junction debating which would be a more practical solution for cow removal.  
Magnus was annoyed, “I am going to ring him tomorrow.”  
Alexander laughed, “Just ‘google’ it.”

They were waved through the roadblock as no one paid them any attention. They soon would be at Alexanders parent's place as Alexander gave the final directions. 

They pulled up in the drive and everyone was sitting inside pretending to be relaxed waiting to meet the stranger and the little girl that Alexander had saved. 

Alexander breathed out, “Ok, I am going to apologize now for anything they might say or do!”  
Magnus winked, “Apology accepted- you owe me breakfast!”  
Alexander bit his lip, “Deal!”

Alexander opened the car door and Madzie jumped out.

As Alexander stepped out speaking to Magnus over the hood of the car, “There will be four to your right and 2 to the left”  
Magnus laughed as he followed Alexander inside with Madzie between them.

Alexander was correct. Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and Jace were all in the room to the right which had a pool table and a small bar. They looked like they were playing pool and looked at Magnus nodding and smiling as Alexander introduced him to everyone and then introduced Madzie.

Alexanders father and mother were to the left in what was more a formal lounge area.

Alexander was slightly nervous as he introduced Magnus to his father as Robert shook Magnus's hand firmly, “Welcome.”  
Magnus nodded, “Thank you- and thank you for earlier today Mr. Lightwood”  
Robert nodded he liked Magnus he was polite, “ Please call me Robert. I was happy to help, did you have any trouble?”  
Magnus saw the look between father and son and felt even more comfortable.

Magnus shook his head and as their hands parted Maryse was smiling and Alexander introduced Magnus and Madzie to his mother.   
Maryse hugged him as Magnus was surprised at the friendliness, “It is nice to meet you. Welcome. Can I ask, do you have any allergies or dietary requirements.”  
Magnus shook his head, “Um no. Please don’t go to any trouble”  
Maryse smiled, “Oh no trouble at all. Do you drink soy? We don’t have any soy- I could send Jace down to the store in town.”  
Magnus shook his head, “No need. I rarely drink it.”  
Maryse nodded and looked down at the little girl who was glued to Magnus's leg and took her into the kitchen to have some cookies.

Isabelle and Clary went into the kitchen fussing over the little girl with Maryse. Magnus went back to the car to get his bag and the bag of money.

Robert smiled at Alexander nudging him, “That was quick!”

Alexander blushed as that was a reference to a conversation they had earlier when Robert suggested he find a nice ‘boy’.

Alexander became coy, “We will see”

Robert smiled, “Don’t ever play poker son!”

Alexander laughed as Magnus came back inside and Alexander showed him where he and Madzie would be sleeping.

They then went into another room, Roberts study and Robert placed gloves on.

He pulled the wads of 100 dollar notes out and then noticed something else becoming concerned as Alexander and Magnus noticed the look on his face.

Alexander asked, “What is it- Is it counterfeit? ”  
Robert sighed, “ I believe that would be pieces of a tracking device!”

Magnus and Alexander both leaned into the bag. There were bits of plastic and screws and a few wires at the bottom of the bag.

Robert looked concerned and pulled back, “When do you think that happened?”

Alexander looked at Magnus, “ I don’t know maybe in the accident, Maybe when I threw the bag down off the truck. I thought it had clothes in it and I might have landed on it when I jumped down ?”

Jace and Simon were there as well as Jace tapped him on the shoulder, “Good work”  
Robert nodded, “Yes, had that tracking device still been in use, we may have had some unwanted guests.”

Jace looked at Robert's expression, “I might just shut the bottom gate.”

Robert nodded, “It wouldn’t hurt.”

Jace and Simon left together and once out of reach Jace decided to test the sensor lights and ensure if any visitors did approach they were welcomed ones.

Alexander looked at Magnus as they were both realizing the seriousness of the situation.

Magnus leaned in, “Maybe this is a kidnapping”

Robert nodded, “It is possible”

Alexander had his arms folded, he did not want to say it but felt he had to, “Child sex ring!”

Robert shrugged his shoulders and lowered his voice, “Possibly.”

Magnus lowered his head thinking of the reality of that for the little girl Madzie and he felt anger. 

Robert smiled, “She looks very healthy and happy.”  
Alexander nodded, “Yes, she is a bit quiet but she seems fine.”

Magnus looked serious, “What about Madzie? I do not want her to be thrown into child services.”

Robert nodded, “Well if it is blackmail or kidnapping, her parents will be happy to have her back. We should wait to find that out first.”

Robert locked the money in a safe and made a call leaving a message for his friend to urgently call him back.

Alexander and Magnus went into the kitchen and Madzie was sitting beside Clary drawing with her as Isabelle was yelling down the hallway, “Where are they?”  
Maryse yelled back, “In the box under the stairs”  
Isabelle was standing staring at 10 boxes under the stairs and started to rummage through them looking for some old toys.

Maryse called dinner and they sat around a table and all talked amongst each other. Madzie was the center of attention as everyone watched her struggle to use a knife and fork with Magnus talking as he helped her.

Magnus was like a new toy and everyone wanted to know more about him asking Magnus general questions about his life.   
Alexander was surprised and learned quite a lot about Magnus himself as Magnus touched on having 15 carers until he was 16 and then took off. Ending up with a job as a dish hand, a safe bed to sleep in and being cared for by a man called Ragnor who in return made Magnus complete school and the 5 years they spent together was the happiest of Magnus childhood. Ragnor became ill and the business closed down and when he passed away Magnus was on his own and able to find work and rent an apartment ending up sharing it with his first love until she broke his heart and took him for everything he had and he started again.

Maryse was surprised, “Oh, so your not homosexual like Alexander!”  
That was the very first time it had ever been acknowledged by anyone in the family so openly.

Isabelle’s eyes nearly bulged out as Simon almost choked on his ice-cream.   
Jace saw Alexanders expression and burst out laughing as Clary simply grinned at Magnus.

Alexander placed his hands in his face and then looked at Magnus, “Sorry!”  
Magnus laughed more at Alexanders reaction as his face was so red, he was so embarrassed- It was so cute.  
Magnus shook his head, “No-Its alright. I am Bisexual”  
Maryse went quiet, “Oh, So you have both parts?”

Everyone had the same look as before as Alexander was horrified, “Oh good lord- MOM!”

Magnus placed his hand on Alexanders knee and gently squeezed it as Magnus could not help but chuckle, “ No Maryse, that is transgender. Bisexuality is commonly referred to as someone who is attracted to either sex.”

Maryse nodded, “ Oh I see. Sorry”  
Magnus noticed Maryse was embarrassed herself and he smiled, “Please don’t be, I would rather the clarification than the assumption.”

Alexander’s heart swelled with love. Magnus was all class and style and could have easily been offended at the Lightwood Inquisition, However, he seemed to enjoy the conversation and manage it well.   
Alexander started to relax he placed his hand on top of Magnus under the table and whispered into his ear, “Thank you”

Magnus looked at him and smiled as they continued to chat pulling back and discussing more general topics such as sport and daily current affairs.

Magnus also found out a few things he didn’t know. Jace was adopted after a family tragedy of his own and Alexander was better at archery than he let on winning many trophies. He even won a bronze medal at the Olympics until he hurt his shoulder and had to have major surgery ending his professional career.   
Magnus was very impressed. 

Robert asked, ‘So- do you play chess, Magnus?”  
Magnus nodded, “Oh yes, I used to play frequently in the park.”

Magnus noticed the look on everyone’s face and wondered whether he should have said no. 

Robert smiled, “Would you like a game”  
Magnus nodded politely, “ Sure”  
Alexander placed his knife and fork down, “ Magnus, I think it is only fair to warn you. My father was a reigning Chess Master for 14 years.  
Magnus smiled, “ That is very impressive.”

After dinner, Maryse ran Madzie a bath and Magnus and Alexander tucked her into bed wearing a shirt of Clarys as a dress.   
Madzie looked at Alexander and Magnus asking, “Do I live here now?”  
Magnus sat beside her on the bed, “No. We are staying here tonight and tomorrow we head back to New York.”  
Madzie smiled looking at both of them, “All of us or is Alexander staying with his mummy and daddy”  
Alexander smiled, "Oh No- I am coming with you!"

Magnus said good night and closed the bedroom door and she snuggled into her well worn stuffed rabbit doll for comfort.  
Isabelle and Clary were redesigning some of their shirts into little dresses for her as Maryse had pulled out her sewing machine and was busy washing the little girl's clothes and was packing food for their trip back tomorrow. 

Magnus followed Alexander towards the pool room grabbing Alexander by the arm, “So what is the deal- do I win or lose ?”  
Alexander laughed, “Hey If you think you can win, go for it. ”

In the shadow of the hallway, Alexander quickly kissed him on the lips, “Good luck”  
Magnus smiled, “Thank you, Alexander”

An hour later, everyone was in the room watching as the game unfolded. It was pretty even. Alexander stood up from his chair and walked behind Magnus his hand brushing across Magnus's shoulders as he asked, “Would you like another drink”

Magnus nodded, holding his glass up considering his next move when Alexander handed him his drink and their fingers touched briefly. 

Magnus looked into Alexanders hazel eyes and nodded, “Thank you”  
He looked back at the board and his next move was so obvious, he didn’t know how he did not see it before.   
Magnus took a drink and looked at Robert placing the piece down on the table knocking over two of Robert's pieces as he did," I believe, that is Checkmate!”

Everyone stared at the board and Robert then Magnus then back to Robert. None of them could believe he had done it. Alexander grinned watching for his fathers' reaction as Robert raised his glass, “ You are correct my friend. Congratulations nicely played.”

Magnus was humbled “Beginners luck.”  
Robert appreciated the sentiment but disagreed as everyone was very impressed, congratulating Magnus and consoling Robert.”  
Jace smiled, “Well Magnus you have just made history in the House of Lightwood. They will be talking about this moment for generations to come.”  
Magnus smiled, “Remembered for a game of chess- It could be worse”

Alexander turned to him, “I won’t need a game of chess to remember you!”

The room went quiet as Magnus clinked his glass staring into Alexanders eyes with everyone else looking at each other becoming slightly uncomfortable.

Isabelle stood up and grabbed Simon by his shirt, “Well it's getting late- Goodnight”  
Robert and Maryse agreed as Clary agreed, nudging Jace.

Alexander said goodnight but he did not look to anybody else as Magnus held his stare replying as Jace could not help but add, “Welcome to the family Magnus”

Magnus replied, “Ah-ha!”

Alexander finished his drink as Magnus finished his. They both placed their glasses down on the table wanting both hands free.

Alexander stepped closer, “I can’t believe you did it!”  
Magnus stepped closer and suddenly yawned, “I’m sorry.”  
Alexander nodded yawning himself, “Come on- Let's go to bed”   
Alexander saw the reaction on Magnus's face and he realized what he said, “I meant, you know, the separate ones. You in with Madzie- I mean the same room- and I will sleep in mine room. My room! ”

Magnus smirked watching Alexander blush, as he placed his hand around Alexanders neck and pulled him down into his lips. It was long and slow with Alexander relaxing his arms and wrapping them around Magnus as Magnus pulled back, “Good night Alexander, I will see you in the morning”

Alexander nodded, “Good night Magnus, sweet dreams”  
Magnus smirked, “ How can they not be- I will be thinking of you”

Alexander bit his lip as Magnus walked out and to the room, he was sharing with the little girl.

Meanwhile

In New York, at FBI headquarters one man was in a world of hurt.

Luke Garroway was having a very bad day. He was so close to busting a large illegal adoption ring and in the last 6 hours it had imploded.   
First, he lost the tracing device. Then they were notified of the accident and it was going to take hours to get a report. All he knew was that there were no survivors and he guessed the 50K had also gone up in flames.  
Luke was calling it a night, there was nothing else he could do saddened to know that there had been a little girl in that truck.

He picked up his phone and noticed a missed call from a very old friend. Luke stared at it for a moment. He had not heard from him for almost 5 years.

Robert and Luke had an interesting relationship. They were once best friends and started their own carer paths at the same time and they both were friends with Maryse. Maryse had to make a choice between two men she loved deeply.   
She chose Robert and even then they were all still good friends.   
Then when Alexander was 6. Things were strained between Robert and Maryse and Maryse found herself seeking comfort with Luke until once again, she had to make a choice made easier by the fact that she was pregnant with Isabelle.

This time was different. Maryse felt guilty, Luke felt guilty and Robert had never spoken of it. Luke new he new though and the calls stopped and excuses were made until they all moved on with their life.

Luke listened to the message. Robert asked him to call him as something had happened and he needed his help. Luke looked at his watch and decided to call him tomorrow as it was getting late and he had other priorities.

Alexander laid in his bed looking at the ceiling smiling. Taking in everything that had happened during the day, trying not to dwell on the uglier moments with the accident. All he knew was that tomorrow he would once again be with a man he was falling in love with and a little girl that did not appear to belong to anyone and he could not wait.


End file.
